


good boy

by sleepovers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Dirty Talk, Grinding, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leashes, M/M, Smut, Top Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepovers/pseuds/sleepovers
Summary: mingyu just wants to be a good boy for hannie





	good boy

mingyu was on edge, he really was. 

right before the fansign, jeonghan and gyu were laying in his bed, grinding on each other. he was panting, moaning loud enough that anyone passing by could here but he didn't give a single fuck because GOD jeonghan made him feel so good.

"hannie im gonna cum if you keep doing that” mingyu was whining, thrashing against the sheets. jeonghan stopped rolling his hips, the younger's eyes snapping open. “w-why did you stop?” he asked, trying to roll his own hips up, but jeonghan had him pinned down into the mattress. 

“i can't have my baby messing up his pants before the fansign can i?” jeonghan said in a sweet voice, before making his way towards the door. jeonghan was evil, gyu knew that, but he's never just left him like this. he couldn't go to a fansign with his mind still in fragments. “come on gyu, we're leaving!” he had no choice but to get up.

halfway through the event, mingyu was getting impatient. he kept squirming in his chair, looking at jeonghan with big doe eyes. jeonghan just winked, watching him suffer. chan even caught him weakly humping his chair, which made his cheeks more flushed than before. he just needed friction, and this was the one time jeonghan wouldn't give it to him.

mingyu looked at jeonghan who was talking to seungkwan, making the most horrible jokes possible. no one would notice if he did something, right? he kept his innocent gentle giant facade, waltzing up to jeonghan and hugging him close. the older laughed, letting gyu embrace him.

until he heard the faintest whine, and the friction on his thigh. mingyu was grinding on him, in front of everyone. seungkwan kept a smile on his face, oblivious to the situation. mingyu could get needy, but he wasn't so open about it. he never mingyu was an exhibitionist. 

“fuck, hannie please-” jeonghan moved over to seungkwan, a teasing smile on his face. mingyu pouted, making the fans scream. he was so close and jeonghan left him again.

jeonghan made sure that he was sitting in the back of the van with mingyu for the car ride home, which gyu was thankful for. “i can't believe you grinded on me in front of everyone, so needy” mingyu let out a small whine, bucking his hips upwards. 

“so naughty, trying to get my attention. chan even told me you were humping your chair, is that true?” jeonghan asked, his voice sweet. the taller nodded, his cheeks flushed. “i could've took you to the bathroom and fucked you in the stall, would you have liked that pup? is that what you wanted?” god mingyu was gonna cum just from jeonghan's words.

“ugh we're finally here!” seokmin said, dragging himself out of the van. mingyu practically leaped in front, dragging jeonghan with him. “what did he do that for?” wonwoo asked, raising his brow. seungcheol and jihoon looked at each other, laughing at a confused wonwoo.

“such a needy pup for me, hm?” jeonghan plays with the leash, smirking to himself. "so needy, just for me huh? only get all bothered like this just for me?" mingyu nodded quickly, eyes hanging low. “use your words, slut” the degradation elicited a moan from the younger, him babbling. “yes! only for you.” mingyu whined. 

jeonghan tugged on the leash, bringing gyu closer. he carressed his cheek softly, kissing nose. his eyes fluttered close for a second, before he felt a harsh smack on his ass. “dont forget, this is your punishment remember?” mingyu pouted. “maybe if you had been a good boy, i would've fucked you properly. lay down for me, good boy” jeonghan praised the boy, making him smile softly. 

until he heard the small clicking sound. “but hannie!” mingyu protested, pointing at the cockring. “ah, now is that anyway to speak to your hyung?” jeonghan tugged on the leash, hard, gyu moaning. “now stay here while i go get something” jeonghan left the room, leaving a very aroused gyu.

when jeonghan returned from getting some lube, he found the boy thrashing against the sheets. “hannie hyung! please take it off!” mingyu was begging, something he was usually to embarrassed to do. “oh my pretty baby, begging so nicely for me. such a good boy, using his words” mingyu could cum just from jeonghan calling him a good boy if he wanted to. “hm, maybe ill let you top tonight” jeonghan said while undoing the cockring, mingyu perking up.

"but i dont know, what you did at the fansign deserves some spanks, don't you think?” mingyu shook his head no, desperately climbing on top of him. “please hyung, baby really really wants it!” mingyu called himseld baby, melting jeonghan's heart. “hm, i guess you can. come prep hyung yeah?” mingyu nodded with enthusiasm, unbuckling jeonghans jeans and tossing them aside. “can i?” mingyu asked, face hovering over his hole. jeonghan gave him a nod, seeing the sparks light up in his eyes.

mingyu tries to copy what jeonghan does to him, and it seems to work. he presses his tongue flat, driving the older practically insane. “such a good boy, my good puppy fuck” jeonghan was slowly losing his composure. he tugs at the leash, making gyu go further into him, making the boy whine. mingyu moaned, sending vibrations up jeonghan's spine.

“off, i said off” mingyu pouted, sitting back up fully. spit was dripping down his chin, his eyes fogged up with pure lust. jeonghan smiled at him, tossing him the lube. “jeonghan, ive never topped before, are you sure?” his voice was small, making jeonghan smile. “so precious, im so sure baby. be a good puppy, make your hyung feel good” mingyu whined with eagerness, scooting closer to his hyung.

he pushed in slowly and jeonghan was gone. mingyu was so big and he hit all the right places. speaking of mingyu, jeonghan opened his eyes to look at the boy. they barely had stared yet and he looked like he was gonna pass out when he bottomed out. “move, please” and that was all it took for mingyu to lose it.

he hit jeonghan's prostate dead on, making the older groan. mingyu was impatient, he knew that, but he was doing such a good job. “mm, mingyu you can go faster if you wanna” mingyu perked up eagerly, thrusting faster.

"oh god hyung, you feel so good!" mingyus thrust were deep and fast, jeonghan tugging at the leash. “such a good boy, making me feel so good.” mingyu was panting, fucking into the older. he felt a tear on his chest, looking up to see mingyu was crying. "oh baby, does hyung make you feel so good that you wanna cry?" jeonghan said in a sing song voice, mingyu nodding fast. “master is making pup feel so good-ah!" he's never callen him master, he didn't know mingyu could get this deep into subspace.

“im so close baby, you're doing such a good job” jeonghan praised, mingyu pumping the olders cock. mingyu was close as well, but he wanted to make his hyung feel good. jeonghan heard the smallest whine of “m-master”, which sent him over the edge. thick ropes of cum spread across him and mingyu's stomach. 

“master can i cum? please ive been a good boy just please let me cum!” jeonghan was too caught up in his post orgasm haze for him to say no. jeonghan clenched around him, mingyu let out a loud sob as he came, probably loud enough for the entire dorm to hear. his hips stuttered, painting his hyungs walls white.

mingyu winced as he pulled out, collapsing next to jeonghan. "such a good puppy gyu, you did so well” jeonghan praised, grabbing a few wet wipes to clean him and mingyu up.

the boy smiled lazily, cuddling into jeonghan. “hey gyu,” mingyu looked up at him with big pretty doe eyes. " why did you suddenly call me master? i didnt know you were into that" jeonghan asked almost innocently. the younger hid his face in his neck, jeonghan smiling softly.

mingyu was such a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> COME YELL AT ME !!
> 
> ig: fairiesvt  
> tumblr:fairyshuas


End file.
